Alguém para quem voltar
by Sharon Apple
Summary: GSDestiny. Depois da guerra, na calmaria, um homem resolve voltar para a mulher da sua vida... AxC.


Olhei para o relógio de parede. Seis da tarde de uma sexta-feira. 8 meses após a guerra haviam se passado num piscar de olhos. A reconstrução de ORB estava a todo o vapor e o país estava paulatinamente voltando ao que sempre fora. Um lugar próspero onde coordinators e naturais viviam em paz. Isso me confortava, mesmo com a infinidade de coisas que ainda estavam pendentes. Meus olhos já estavam embaralhados pela leitura dos relatórios. Suspirei. Meus dias tem sido cansativos. A burocracia parece nunca acabar, mas só pelo fato de não ouvir mais os típicos sons de balas e explosões, eu ficava um pouco mais disposta a encarar os papeis. Saí da cadeira, abri o frigobar, peguei uma garrafa de refrigerante bem gelado e olhei o horizonte. Aquela tarde quente de sexta-feira estava convidativa para um passeio na praia. Ou pelo menos para contemplar o pôr-do-sol que inundava o céu com seus tons de laranja e rosa.

Não pensei duas vezes. Entrei no pequeno closet e me troquei. Precisava desesperadamente sair daquele gabinete amplo, o qual no momento se tornava claustrofóbico. O pequeno porém era a paranoia com a segurança. Se saísse pela porta da frente, certamente chamariam Kisaka para ser minha babá e eu queria ficar só. Única e simplesmente só. Só um pouquinho.

Eu sabia que bastava eu pisar fora do meu gabinete que câmeras e sensores estariam a me vigiar por todos os lados. Coisa de Athrun e Kira. Como se eu não soubesse chutar umas bundas e mexer em armas. Por desencargo de consciência, levei comigo uma pistola. Porém o que ambos não sabiam é que eu tinha meus truques também. Do meu gabinete, um botão posto estrategicamente sob o tampo da minha mesa, acionava uma porta disfarçada de armário, que me dava acesso para uma pequena praia com rochedos e um desfiladeiro. Um pedido confidencial feito aos engenheiros que reconstruíram o palácio.

Subi com cuidado o pequeno caminho de pedras que culminava no desfiladeiro. Sentei na borda. Acima de mim, o céu e sua placidez. Abaixo, o mar e sua fúria. Na minha solidão, aquele penhasco rochoso havia se tornado o meu refúgio naqueles tempos de paz. Duvidava se haveria melhor vista em ORB. O vento agradável e morno soprava meus cabelos um pouco mais crescidos. Estava com preguiça de cortá-los. Maria dizia que os cabelos mais compridos me deixavam mais feminina. Não que vaidade fosse meu forte. Não. Decididamente não. Era pura e simples preguiça. O dever sempre me chamou e nunca foi para o salão de beleza.

Enquanto contemplava aquela paz, deixei minha mente livre para devanear. Mas ela como de costume, aproveitou-se da deixa para ser cruel comigo: voltou a fazer perguntas indiscretas para meu coração. Mas desta vez as questões eram bem diferentes daquelas relacionadas a assuntos diplomáticos e políticos, nos quais escolher o melhor caminho entre a razão e a emoção era algo quase impossível sem o sacrifício de um dos dois. As questões de agora convergiam para um nome e sobrenome: Athrun Zala.

Repentinamente meus olhos se encheram d'água contra a minha vontade. Eu havia prometido para mim que não me debulharia mais em lágrimas ao pensar nele. E mais uma vez eu quebro a própria promessa. Após a guerra, houve uma diáspora entre o pessoal e cada um resolveu seguir um caminho. A última notícia que tive dele, há algumas semanas, foi a de que ele estava em PLANT na companhia de Kira e Lacus. Me impressionava como a sucessão de vários acontecimentos nos últimos tempos fez com que nos afastássemos e que os nossos destinos tomassem rumos tão distintos. Novas animosidades entre PLANT e a Aliança tiveram início, meu casamento fracassado, seu realistamento a ZAFT, acordos militares de gosto duvidoso, sua posterior deserção com a companhia de Meyrin Hawke, minha permanência compulsória em ORB, sua ida e as batalhas no espaço, meu compromisso com a nação e a assinatura do tratado. Não havia o que ser feito. Mais lágrimas silenciosas. Eu sempre seria a Representante de ORB e ele o ás indomável das linhas de frente.

Quis o destino que não ficássemos mais juntos. Acontece. Tenho a certeza de que não sou a primeira nem a última a sofrer com isso. Vivemos em mundos diferentes. A previsão daquele cretino traidor do Yuna se concretizou. Pensando com certa frieza, me dei conta de que nossos laços se romperam de vez quando o deixei sob os cuidados de Meyrin Hawke. Ela parecia ser uma garota legal, solícita e gentil. Era questão de tempo para Athrun ceder aos encantos dela. Que fossem felizes. Minha felicidade seria a dele. Era o que me consolava um pouco. De qualquer forma, eu sempre iria me lembrar dele com muito carinho e saudade. Lembraria de cada olhar, de cada palavra, de cada noite. Um baú de segredos lindos que estariam certamente bem guardados e protegidos em meu coração.

As primeiras estrelas já tomavam conta do céu. Era hora de voltar. Mas eu não queria. Assim que a Casa Real desse falta da minha presença, uma força-tarefa já estaria ao meu encalço. Como se eu fosse muito importante. Talvez a Cagalli Representante fosse importante. E só esta.

Mas quem estava ali?

Com certeza não era a Cagalli Representante. Esse papel ingrato, mas necessário, que tenho que desempenhar perante todos. A pessoa mirava o céu e sua imensidão era nada mais que uma mulher, que como tantas outras, desejava ter as próprias respostas para a avalanche de perguntas que soterravam o coração. Querendo com todas as minhas forças que a brisa agradável levasse minhas tristezas e lágrimas para longe. Querendo que as ondas que quebravam na praia e contra o rochedo lavassem minha alma triste e solitária.

Respirei fundo e resolvi com muito custo voltar. Me levantei, fazendo o caminho de volta. A Casa Real já deve ter dado por minha falta. Mas ninguém veio atrás de mim. Estranho. Entro pela na passagem e subo a escada circular. Abro a porta falsa com cuidado.

Não sabia se amaldiçoava ou bendizia o destino. Sério.

Athrun em pessoa e devidamente fardado olhava o horizonte.

- Já resolveu suas pendências frente ao céu e ao mar?

- Athrun? Mas você não estava...?

- Exato. Eu estava fora, fazendo exatamente o mesmo que você há momentos atrás... Pensando na vida. Pensando nas coisas. E já tomei minhas decisões. Achei que gostaria de saber.

- Sou toda ouvidos. – Essa era a hora em que resolvi me sentar. Foi algo instintivo. Eu tinha que me apoiar em alguma coisa. Estava esperando pelo pior. Me acomodei bem na cadeira. Disposta a ouvi-lo.

- Primeiro: eu vi que nada mais me prende a PLANT, então resolvi voltar para fazer o que sei de melhor: proteger. Estou me alistando oficialmente no Exército de ORB. Acho que não conseguiria encarar de bom grado a burocracia mais política como você. – Meu coração batia descompassado. Queria lhe fazer tantas perguntas... Um bolo na garganta começava a se formar.

- Fico feliz por você ter voltado. Sabe que sempre será bem vindo em ORB. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer quão preciosa fo sua ajuda. Muito obrigada. – Ele se virou e nossos olhares se encontraram. Seu olhar esverdeado sobre mim tinha o poder de me deixar encabulada. Ele se aproximou, colocando sua mão sobre a minha e aproximando sua boca do meu ouvido.

- Segundo: eu vi que gostar de Meyrin Hawke era forçar a barra da minha consciência. Ela é cheia de qualidades. É bonita, solícita, inteligente e gentil, mas ela não chega aos pés da mulher pela qual eu sou perdidamente apaixonado e que eu não me perdoaria se a fizesse sofrer novamente. – Nossas mãos automaticamente se entrelaçaram. Levantei meu olhar. Seu rosto estampava o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Meus olhos se encheram d'água novamente. No momento seguinte, senti seu braço enlaçando gentilmente minha cintura, me tirando da cadeira e finalmente aqueles lábios sobre os meus.

Rendida.

Total e completamente.

Rendida àquela boca. Rendida àquele olhar esverdeado. Rendida àquele toque único.

Rendida àquele homem e tudo o que ele significava para mim.

Rendida ao e pelo coração.

Nos entreolhamos e sorrisos brotaram espontaneamente de nossos lábios. Ele me conduziu para a porta falsa.

- Então é essa a passagem secreta que tem aquela vista espetacular. Que eu me lembre, não estava nos planos.

- Pois é. - Eu sorri e apertei o botão sob a mesa, abrindo a porta falsa. Descemos as escadas e logo chegamos à praia. Eu fui conduzindo-o pelo caminho das pedras com a ajuda de uma lanterna. Finalmente chegamos a passarela. Athrun ficou maravilhado. Andamos até a beira. Sem luzes, a Via Lactea era um espetáculo a parte. Repentinamente, ele se abaixou a minha frente. O vento forte agitava nossos cabelos. Eu não acreditava que ele ainda teria coragem para tanto.

- Cagalli... Te quero como minha mulher. Aceita?

E pela terceira vez no dia, novas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Não precisava nem ter perguntado! – Me joguei nos braços dele, soluçando. Senti seus braços me envolvendo e não queria sair daquele aconchego nunca mais.

Ele tirou a caixinha do bolso e colocou em meu anelar direito um lindo anel de ouro com finas estruturas que sustentavam com um citrino belamente lapidado em forma de brilhante.

- Melhor que da outra vez, né? Admita! – Ele ficou visivelmente vermelho e eu ri gostosamente do seu embaraço.

- Agora sim! – Um beijo selou o nosso novo noivado. Descemos as escarpas abraçados. Andando pela areia, contando planos e sonhos futuros.

FIM!

Estava tentando fazer um AMV de GS no final do ano passado e me bateu a inspiração para fazer mais uma ficlet desse casalzinho fofo!


End file.
